1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical current lead-in device at a vacuum chamber operative to coat a workpiece which contacts a current conductor. In the process a coating material which has been vaporized in the vacuum chamber is deposited onto the workpiece or change located in the vacuum chamber.